Lost Love xboyxboyx
by SoulessDemon
Summary: When Jiraiya's Love Disappears, What will Happen when they are older and are on the opposite sides of the playing field? Please don't read if you don't like gay romances.


"Tsunade-tan, Jiraiya-kun! Wait up!" Orochimaru called out to his team. His golden eyes flickered over every tree in the forest, his friends to far ahead to see through the dense trees.

"Where are you?!" he whispered to himself. He was only but 12 years old, but as nervous and scared as a small child. Without his friends, he felt a darkness growing in his chest. He creeped slowly through the trees. The shadows seemed to draw closer to his form, as the sky darkened.

"Orochimaru-same look above you!" Jiraiya said as he jumped down beside his terrorfied friend."Why do you keep falling behind?" he asked Orochimary kindly.

"I just. . I am afraid." He barely whispered , scared to admitt the truth. Orochimaru looked to the ground in shame. Jiraiya hugged his friend to his side gently. Only Jiraiya knew Orochimaru's fear, the fear of being alone. Curling up in Jiraiya's warm side as he forgot about his dark thoughts. It was just the two of them.

"Jiraiya-san? Oroch..." Tsunade trailed off. She was somewhere near but walking farther away. The two boys ran off to their last team member.

**A Few Days Later**

Standing on a tree stump Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya tried to impress their Sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Deep inside his belly, he felt something dark and hated. Orochimaru smiled at him, to anyone else it was a smirk. Chest heaving Jiraiya looked almost enbious at Tsunade. who stood near Hiruzen, laughiing at his feeble attempt at shadow clone jutsu. Orochimaru saw in his eyes that Jiraiya hated himself for not being able to do it like Tsunade or himself. He ran away from them.

Orochimaru sighed and he jumped from the tree and chased after Jiraiya. After a few minutes of not finding him Orochimaru headed to the river. He hear something, listening carefuly he soon found Jiraiya crying at the river bank. Jiraiya looked up sharply at Orochimaru's apperance.

"O-Orochimaru-Kun." he whimpered as he quickly tried to wipe away his tears away. Orochimaru sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's waist. He would smile at the boy.

"Jiraiya-kun, there is no need to shed tears. You'll get it," he gently wiped away the rest of Jiraiya's tears. Jiraya smiled softly and Orochimaru's golden eyes looked deep into Jiraiya's. Without being told, Jiraiya closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Orochimaru's as they slowly kissed each other. Jiraiya broke the kiss while Orochimaru layed his head down on Jiraiya's chest.

Deep in the forest a forbidden love is made, two of the three fell in love. As time went by and Orochimaru and Jiraiya fell in love, but with this love becoming stronger another feeling arose.

Orochimaru's love for power. Soon enough Orochimaru left and never came back. Leaving his lover , and everything he knew.

**30 Years Later **

****"Pervy Sage! What are you doing?" Naruto whispered as Jiraiya peeked into the girl's spa. He shooshed Naruto and eyes the naked gorgeous brunnet on the other side.

Naruto yelled "Pervy Sage you're not suppse to do that!"

The girls looked startled as the glanced over at them, eyes widen as they screamed. They grabbed their slippers and threw them at the peeping toms.

"Naruto!" he yelled as soon as they were far enough away,"Why did you do that?"

Naruto grinned and Jiraiya sighed. Later that night as they fell asleep in the comfty hotel room, 2 men in black clothes entered the town. Their footsteps silent as they walked through the darkened streets. On a mission they disappeared into the darkness.

A few hours later as the sun began to rise into the sky as Naruto slept ,Jiraiya sat eating rice silently. His eyes were shadowed by the past. As he whispered to himself

"Why did he leave me? Was his love of power stronger then his love for me?" sighing he set his bowl down as he got up and left .

Naruto woke up yawning " Pervy Sage?

Silence greeted him, so he fell back asleep.

Jiraiya sighed as he walked out to the forest, away from the present. He whispered," Orochimaru I still love you, please come back," No one answere liked always. The sage looked up, his long white hair swayed slightly. He wore a silver-grey kimono with a red tabard over it. Hidden under that was a small necklade, that Orochimaru gave him before he left. Closing his eyes, Jiraiya thought about that heart breaking Night about 10 years ago.

_10 Years Ago - Flash Back-_

"Hey Jiraiya I need to speak to you," a light whisper said into his ear. Without turning around he alread knew it was his lover.

"What Orochimaru-kun?"he said turning around, wrapping his arms around his seme. Orochimaru;s eyes looked tormented as he pulled a small black pouch from within his shirt. He sat it in Jiraiya's hand vefire slightly nuzzling into the warmth of Jiraiya's neck before he walked away into the darkness. Sighing softly Jiraiya opened the pouch to find a small black pendant with the inscription in the small locket. His eyes watered as he read

"_For my Jiraiya-Kun always" - Oro-kun_ He looked around hopeing to see his love but he was no where to see.

A single tear fell down his cheek.

_End of Flash Back_

Sighing Jiraiya remembered Naruto alone in the hotel, as he returned he found the young boy gone.

"Ahhh Naruto!" He growled softly

"Yes Pervy Sage?' Naruto called out which startled Jiraiya.

"We Need to get going!"

"Alright"

_**PART TWO TO COME :3**_


End file.
